


Lie to Me

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Bottom Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek é sócio de um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia de Nova York. Sua vida é perfeita: um excelente trabalho, um apartamento de cobertura em Manhattan, um carro importado. Mas a ideia de vida perfeita que ele tem é diferente da vida que sua irmã considera perfeita e ela o atormenta para ter um pouco de vida pessoal. Depois de anos discutindo, ele decide seguir o conselho de Laura e vai para uma casa noturna perto do escritório. E lá ele esbarra em Stiles Stilinski, um jornalista esportivo debochado e inteligente. Eles conversam, se entendem, se pegam... E o que era pra ser um simples caso de uma noite só se transforma numa relação complicada, envolvendo um monte de mentiras e até mesmo o FBI. </p><p>Esse resumo está uma porcaria, mas não posso falar mais que isso sem dar spoilers do que vai acontecer...rs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexonfire24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/gifts).



> Bom, essa fic é uma tentativa de presente pra minha diva Sexonfire24. Estava devendo um presente de aniversário (in)decente para ela, mas só agora consegui pensar numa ideia que acho boa o bastante. Espero que ela goste!

Era sua quinta cerveja e tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir, apesar do barulho insuportável da casa noturna, era a voz de sua irmã ecoando em seus pensamentos: “você precisa viver para alguma coisa que não seja o trabalho”.

Ele não aguentava mais essa discussão que acontecia toda sexta-feira quando ela deixava sua sala na sede da Hale & Hale Advocacia, no centro de Manhattan. Derek era sempre o último a sair do escritório e não eram poucas as vezes em que levava processos para casa para reavaliar.

Não era uma questão de não ter vida pessoal, ele pensava. Era apenas amar o seu trabalho, se dedicar. Eles não tinham um grande escritório a toa. Seus pais começaram o negócio, mas era preciso muita competência e dedicação para manter o nome numa selva como a que viviam.

Geralmente ele apenas ignorava os argumentos de Laura e voltava para seu apartamento com algumas cervejas, comida chinesa e curtia seu fim de semana em silêncio. Mas naquele dia, Laura usou um argumento que ele não podia vencer:

\- Ou você sai hoje a noite, bebe um pouco, fode alguém, ou vou dormir na sua casa. E chamar uns amigos. E dar uma festa. E transar com alguém no seu sofá.

Ele respirou fundo e concordou. Sua irmã era terrível e ele sabia que ela era capaz de promover uma orgia no seu escritório e literalmente foder com todos os seus arquivos, apenas para força-lo a sair de casa.

Por isso ali estava ele, sentado no balcão do Wolves, um bar não muito longe de seu trabalho. Já havia afrouxado o nó da gravata e agora pensava com saudade no seu sofá de frente para a TV de 60 polegadas em sua sala. Até que foi distraído por uma voz.

\- Ei, luz do sol!

Ele olhou o rapaz que se apoiava no balcão, sorrindo de um jeito bastante indecente para a balconista, uma garota loira, com um decote generoso e batom vermelho.

\- Stiles! – ela sorriu de volta e também se debruçou sobre o balcão, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele – O de sempre?

\- O de sempre! – ele respondeu, levando a mão para que a balconista pegasse alguma coisa entre seus dedos.

Derek não viu do que se tratava. Provavelmente algum tipo de droga. Ele não estava ali para julgar. Mas não pode deixar de reparar na mão de dedos longos e unhas bem aparadas. Derek também reparou que eles trocaram mais algumas palavras, sempre em voz baixa, até que ela ergueu o corpo novamente e ajeitou o avental preto, perguntando:

\- Agora, vai pra casa ou fica um pouco por aqui?

\- Hoje vou ficar. Acho que mereço um descanso. O que acha, começo com um Knott e termino com um Orgasmo?

Derek cuspiu sua cerveja no balcão.

\- Merda! – ele praguejou – Me desculpe!

Ele olhava culpado para a loira que parecia sorrir, divertindo-se com a reação.

\- Relaxa! Já limpei coisas piores que essa.

Ela saiu para buscar um pano úmido e logo que o balcão estava limpo, foi chamada por outro cliente e deixou Derek envergonhado ao lado do tal Stiles.

\- Sua primeira vez aqui, certo? – Stiles perguntou, sentando-se de costas para o balcão e apoiando os cotovelos nele.

A posição fazia seus ombros parecerem mais largos e as pernas, ligeiramente abertas, revelavam o quanto seu jeans era apertado.

\- Ah... sim, primeira vez. – Derek respondeu, sem conseguir de fato encarar o rapaz.

\- Isso explica a reação. Todo mundo se assusta quando vem a primeira vez.

\- Reação?

\- Sim, você cuspiu sua bebida quando falei sobre knott e orgasmo.

\- Eu não... eu apenas... só engasguei, não estava...

\- Ouvindo nossa conversa? Claro que estava! Primeiro porque estávamos perto o bastante e mesmo que você não quisesse ouvir, acabaria pegando as principais palavras. E segundo, porque eu reparei que seu rosto estava ligeiramente voltado para o nosso lado, seus ombros se inclinaram em nossa direção e seu rubor foi mais forte quando notou nossos olhos em você.

\- O que você é, afinal? Detetive? – Derek parecia atordoado com o modo rápido como o rapaz falava e toda a avaliação feita em tão pouco tempo.

\- Não, mas eu pensei nisso quando mais novo. Sou jornalista. Stiles, é meu nome. Você é...?

\- Derek.

\- Prazer, Derek. – ele estendeu a mão que Derek aceitou.

A pele do rapaz era macia e quente e foi inevitável para o advogado não pensar como aqueles dedos ficariam em torno de seu pau quando notou o rapaz sorrindo e lambendo os lábios lentamente.

\- Então, Derek, dia ruim no tribunal?

\- Por que acha que estive no tribunal?

\- Porque você tem cara de advogado e parece que veio pra cá direto do trabalho. Está sentado sozinho há quinze minutos, com a gravata desfeita e encarando sua cerveja como se ela fosse mais interessante que qualquer um aqui.

\- Um chute impressionante esse seu.

\- Não é chute, já estava reparando em você antes.

Derek virou-se de frente para ele, encarando seus olhos e reparando os tons diferentes de marrom que formavam suas pupilas.

A garçonete chegou com as bebidas para Stiles e quebrou o clima entre os dois.

\- Obrigado, Erica!

\- Sempre as ordens!

\- Boyd está de folga?

\- Sim, mas vem me buscar no fim do meu turno. Se quiser carona...

Ele virou o primeiro copo que continha um líquido vermelho escuro que parecia bem espesso e sorriu quase predatoriamente antes de responder:

\- Acho que hoje não vou precisar. Mas quero outro desses, ok? – ele balançou o copo vazio para ela e pegou o outro drink que havia sido deixado sobre o balcão.

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, saindo de perto.

\- Já que esta é sua primeira noite no Wolves, fique com isso, por minha conta.

Derek pegou a bebida que vinha numa taça fina e comprida. Era esbranquiçada, levemente cremosa e tinha um cheiro bem adocicado.

\- O que é isso?

\- Orgasmo. A especialidade da casa. Embora eu possa dizer que o que eu faço é mais saboroso e intenso. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto reparava que Derek levava a taça com cautela aos lábios.

O primeiro toque da bebida em sua língua foi um choque. Era uma mistura de coco com especiarias e um teor alcoólico suave. A bebida parecia agora dominar todo seu paladar e ele sentia que era impossível parar de beber o drink na metade.

Quando colocou a taça no balcão, Stiles o encarava, satisfeito.

\- Fica melhor com o Knott primeiro. É como se um complementasse o outro. – ele explicou e ergueu um dedo para chamar a atenção de Erica – Traz mais dois duplos, Sunshine!

Derek descobriu que Knott era uma bebida mais forte, feita com algum licor a base de frutas vermelhas, creme de leite e vodka. O primeiro toque na bebida aos lábios provocava uma sensação de calor que se espalhava pela língua e garganta a medida que ele engolia, e o Orgasmo, depois disso, realmente ficava mais saboroso.

Eles conversaram trivialidades e entre uma rodada de Knott e outra eles haviam se aproximado. Stiles era uma pessoa totalmente tátil e conversava tocando o braço de Derek, batendo em sua coxa e esbarrando seus ombros.

\- Você disse que é jornalista. Trabalha onde?

\- Você já leu Times? – Stiles perguntou e vendo Derek afirmar com um gesto cabeça, continuou – E o The New York Times?

\- Claro!

\- Então com certeza não leu nada do que escrevi. Não tenho todo esse glamour ainda. – ele brincou e vendo Derek conter um sorriso, tornou a falar – Escrevo para a Hard Sport. Uma revista nova sobre esportes radicais.

\- Você escreve sobre esportes radicais? – ele indagou, dando uma olhada de cima a baixo no corpo do rapaz a seu lado.

\- É claro que eu escrevo! Você não precisa praticar o esporte para escrever sobre ele.

\- Faz sentido!

\- Claro que faz sentido! Imagina todos aqueles homens que escrevem em revistas femininas sobre depilação e cólicas e absorventes íntimos.

Derek riu alto. Era estranho se deixar envolver tanto numa conversa com um completo estranho. Mas já que estava ali, o melhor era relaxar a aproveitar a noite. No entanto, com tantas bebidas, ele acabou precisando ir ao banheiro. Pediu licença e saiu, torcendo para que quando voltasse, Stiles ainda estivesse ali.

A volta do banheiro, no entanto, não foi tão tranquila. Quando ele conseguiu atravessar a multidão que estava no Wolves e avistar o balcão do bar percebeu que Stiles estava sendo abordado por alguém. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e reparou que se tratava de um homem mais velho e que a expressão no rosto de seu “novo amigo” não era das melhores.

Ele apressou o passo e ao se aproximar, tudo o que conseguiu ouvir foi o homem falando:

\- Você devia reconsiderar a minha proposta e vir comigo de uma vez.

\- Hey, baby! – Derek sequer teve tempo de pensar antes de agir, apenas fingiu não ver o homem e parou na frente de Stiles, puxando o rapaz para seus braços – Desculpe a demora, o banheiro estava lotado.

\- Stiles? – a voz do sujeito atrás deles parecia um misto de surpresa e aborrecimento.

\- Desculpe-me, você é quem? – Derek mediu o homem dos pés a cabeça, assumindo sua expressão mais arrogante.

\- Só um amigo do meu pai. – Stiles apressou-se a dizer, ficando entre os dois homens – Um amigo que já estava indo embora.

\- Oh, sim. Isso é bom, porque nós também já estávamos de saída, não é? – Derek sorriu para ele de uma maneira que poderia ser classificada como indecente. – Até logo, senhor!

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans apertada que o rapaz usava e o puxou junto de si. Pegou as duas comandas, pagou a conta e se dirigiu para a saída, rumo ao estacionamento.

Quando sentiu que estavam longe o bastante, Derek suspirou, relaxando os ombros.

\- Aquele cara... me desculpe, mas você parecia... Não estar gostando da abordagem e eu pensei...

Ele não falou mais nada. Stiles empurrou-o contra o primeiro carro estacionado na rua e tomou sua boca com a dele, num beijo quase bruto. Chocando lábios, dentes e línguas, a respiração entrecortada. Derek não teve como reagir além de usar uma das mãos para correr os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos, puxando o topete do garoto para trás, expondo seu pescoço, enquanto a outra mão permanecia no bolso da calça, dando pequenos apertos e trazendo seus quadris mais perto um do outro.

Stiles foi o primeiro a se afastar, o rosto corado e os lábios inchados e vermelhos. Respirava com dificuldade e parecia que um brilho de timidez começava a tomar conta de seu olhar fazendo com que se parecesse ainda mais encantador aos olhos de Derek.

\- Ninguém nunca me protegeu antes. Isso foi meio... sexy, eu acho. Então, me desculpe se você não...

Foi a vez de Derek o calar com um beijo e mudar os corpos de lugar, virando o rapaz contra o carro, mas de costas para ele. Lambeu o pescoço e mordiscou seu ouvido, enquanto sussurrava:

\- Você parecia precisar de ajuda com aquele cara. Não foi nada demais!

\- Oh foi... Você não tem ideia da confusão que me tirou. – ele conseguiu responder, enquanto empinava seu quadril para trás, buscando mais atrito com o corpo do outro.

\- Hummm... Foi algo tão grande assim?

\- Enorme!

\- Então talvez você devesse me agradecer um pouco mais.

Stiles virou-se, puxando Derek para aumentar o atrito, esfregando junto suas ereções presas nas calças.

\- Agradeço você no meu ou no seu apartamento?

\- Onde você mora?

\- Em Forest Hills.

\- Meu lugar então. Moro no SoHo.

\- Apressado, é?

\- Quanto antes a gente chegar, antes a gente começa e antes a gente pode fazer tudo de novo.

Ele puxou Stiles pela mão e pegou seu carro, um Audi R8 cinza chumbo. Se o rapaz não estivesse tão impressionado com o homem que estava dividindo a atenção entre o volante e o volume de sua calça, ele teria tido tempo para se impressionar com o veículo e quem sabe fazer alguma piadinha, chamando Derek de Tony Stark.

Derek manobrou o carro para o estacionamento de um luxuoso prédio de apenas dez andares. Entraram direto no elevador e Stiles olhava para os lados, parecendo preocupado.

\- Algum problema? É claustrofóbico? – Derek brincou, puxando a carteira e verificando alguns cartões dentro dela.

\- Não. Só queria me certificar de que não tem câmeras de segurança antes de parar o elevador com o botão de emergência apenas para te dar um amasso.

Derek sorriu, ainda olhando para a carteira. Retirou um cartão verde escuro, guardou a carteira no bolso da jaqueta e se virou para Stiles:

\- Aqui tem câmeras em todos os lugares. Mas eu não acho que os caras da segurança vão reclamar de um pequeno show.

Ele mesmo apertou o botão de emergência e o elevador parou com um tranco. Logo eles estavam se beijando no pequeno espaço, Derek deslizando a mão sobre o volume na calça do rapaz, enquanto este raspava os dentes sobre seu pomo de adão.

Uns cinco minutos depois o elevador voltou a funcionar, e Derek se afastou de Stiles, rindo de sua própria ousadia e mais ainda quando Stiles fez uma reverência para a câmera.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram para um pequeno saguão coberto por uma tapeçaria em tons de vermelho e azul petróleo. Havia duas poltronas ao lado de uma mesa de vidro, um quadro acima da mesa e dois vasos de plantas ao lado de uma grande porta branca com maçaneta em outro envelhecido.

Derek puxou o cartão e passou pela tranca da porta que emitiu um ruído e abriu em seguida, dando passagem para que Stiles entrasse. Ele trancou a porta e seguiu para o interior do apartamento, explicando para Stiles que naquele prédio era apenas um apartamento por andar e ele tinha a cobertura.

\- Incrível! – Ele olhou a sala bem decorada, o sofá de couro negro ao lado da lareira elétrica, a grande porta de vidro que dava acesso a uma varanda. – Mas não me leve a mal, meu interesse aqui não tem nada a ver com arquitetura ou design de interiores. De modo que a única parte do seu apartamento que eu quero conhecer agora é a sua cama.

Derek avançou para ele, com um som que mais parecia um rosnado. Stiles riu, excitado com a agressividade contida que aquele cara parecia ter dentro de si. Se envolveram em mais alguns beijos frenéticos, até que Stiles puxou o nó da gravata e começou a desabotoar sua blusa, empurrando a peça de roupa para o chão.

O advogado, por sua vez, puxou a camisa cor de vinho que o rapaz usava, jogando-a em algum lugar. Puxou as pernas dele para cima e as enrolou em sua cintura, andando com ele por um corredor, finalmente entrando em seu quarto.

O cômodo era simples e ao mesmo tempo requintado, uma cama grande no centro, coberta por um edredom verde escuro, com pequenos detalhes prateados na barra. Três pares de travesseiros estavam encostados na cabeceira que divida o espaço na parede com duas luminárias cromadas. Na parede oposta a que estava a cama, um grande armário embutido com as portas de madeira escura ocupava toda a extensão da parede.

Derek jogou o rapaz na cama, que sentiu a maciez do colchão e riu do impulso que as molas do mesmo davam a seu corpo.

\- Isso é motivador. – ele brincou, enquanto chutava seus sapatos para longe.

O dono da casa não respondeu, cuidando de tirar seu cinto de couro e desfazer-se de sua calça de linho. Sorriu, presunçoso, ao notar o modo como Stiles parecia olhar para seu corpo e antes que o menino pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, puxou a cueca que vestia, revelando-se completamente duro.

Stiles suspirou e engoliu em seco.

Derek rastejou para cima dele, depositando beijos em todo seu abdômen, detendo-se sobre um mamilo, enquanto beliscava o outro com um pouco mais de força. Lambeu o caminho até o umbigo do rapaz e trouxe as mãos para cuidar da tarefa de livrar o mais novo também de suas roupas.

Quando notou o corpo pálido do outro em contraste com a cor escura de seus lençóis, sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. Stiles não tinha o corpo musculoso igual ao seu, mas ainda tinha uma forma bonita, delineado, firme e com músculo definidos apesar de magro. Era delicado e viril ao mesmo tempo.

Derek deslizou as pontas dos dedos ao longo de toda extensão do pênis do outro, pegando uma gota que escorria da ponta e levando aos lábios.

Stiles ofegou com a visão e resolveu sair da inércia. Ajoelhou-se na cama e puxou Derek para perto de si, provando seu próprio gosto na língua macia do advogado. Envolveu as duas ereções com seus dedos longos e começou a massageá-los simultaneamente.

\- Seus... dedos... – Derek parecia estar perdendo o fôlego – ficariam melhores em outro lugar.

O jornalista não precisou de outra indicação para entender o recado. Passou para trás do advogado, ainda acariciando seu membro com uma mão, enquanto levou um dedo a boca, molhando com saliva antes de brincar, pressionando sua entrada.

Derek gemeu alto e Stiles sentiu a forma como seu pênis se contraiu em sua mão. Brincou mais um pouco, até que Derek rosnou, saindo de perto dele buscando alguma coisa numa gaveta do armário. Voltou para a cama e entregou um vidro de lubrificante para o rapaz e uma caixa de preservativo.

\- Gosto do jeito que você pensa. – Stiles murmurou, abrindo o frasco e molhando os dedos generosamente.

Derek deitou-se de bruços, puxando um travesseiro para apoiar seu quadril. Mas em vez de sentir o dedo molhado de lubrificante que estava esperando, foi a língua áspera e quente de Stiles que passeou por sua fenda.

Ele praticamente uivou de prazer, sentindo o rapaz forçar sua entrada com a ponta da língua primeiro antes de deslizar a ponta de um dedo com cuidado. Derek empurrava o quadril para trás, impaciente com tanta preparação, até que Stiles finalmente tirou os dedos e colocou o preservativo em si mesmo, cobrindo-se com mais lubrificante antes de forçar passagem.

Derek era quente, apertado, perfeito. Stiles sentia-se abraçado a medida que entrava no outro, com calma, tomando seu tempo para apreciar cada centímetro do mais velho em volta de seu pau.

Quando colocou tudo, parou para respirar fundo, mas Derek começou a se movimentar, impaciente e Stiles teve que obedecer e acompanhar o ritmo que o mais velho queria.

\- Controlador, anh? Gosto disso! – Stiles murmurou – O que quer que eu faça agora, Der?

O mais velho gemeu com o apelido.

\- Quer que vá mais rápido ou mais devagar? – o jornalista instigou, alternando o ritmo das estocadas – Prefere que eu meta fundo e espere você se acostumar com meu pau enchendo toda a sua bunda? Ou quer que eu fique no raso, apenas para provocar seu buraco e fazer você implorar para que eu entre mais e mais?

\- Só... mete... fundo! – Derek rosnou para ele, apoiando-se em suas mãos e joelhos, e empurrando o quadril para trás.

Stiles obedeceu, puxando o quadril do outro contra o seu, deixando os gemidos de Derek guiarem o ritmo de seus movimentos. O som de pele contra pele, dos suspiros, gemidos, rosnados acabaram sendo demais. Sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar, Stiles debruçou-se sobre as costas de Derek, envolvendo sua ereção com a mão, tentando manter o mesmo ritmo.

O jornalista gozou sem ter tempo de avisar, sentindo uma contração de Derek ao redor de seu membro, acabou despejando-se todo, gritando o nome dele. Instantes depois, Derek enterrou a cabeça entre os braços e Stiles sentiu sua mão ficando pegajosa e notou as listras de sêmen que sujaram o lençol escuro.

Caíram um ao lado do outro, ofegantes e satisfeitos e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Stiles falou:

\- Você não faz o tipo, sabe?

\- Tipo? – a voz sonolenta de Derek era ainda mais sexy, na opinião do jornalista.

\- Sim, o tipo que fica por baixo.

\- Eu não fico por baixo.

\- O que aconteceu aqui então foi...

\- Eu sou versátil. – ele deu de ombros – Se me der mais cinco minutos, posso te provar isso.

Stiles acordou no dia seguinte sentindo o cheiro de bacon. Vestiu sua boxer e caminhou até a cozinha que ele ainda não conhecia. Derek usava apenas uma calça de moletom e sorriu para ele quando o viu entrar no cômodo. Parecia tímido e coçou a cabeça antes de indicar a cafeteira com a mão:

\- Fiz café. Não está adoçado, mas tem adoçante na geladeira e açúcar naquele pote. E aqui tem ovos, torrada, geléia e bacon.

\- Uau! Serviço cinco estrelas até no café da manhã? – Stiles brincou, puxando uma caneca e servindo-se de café, antes de pegar um prato com ovos e bacon.

Eles comeram em silêncio, Derek sem saber o que fazer já que não estava acostumado a levar estranhos para casa. Depois do café, Stiles espreguiçou e se levantou da banqueta, dizendo:

\- Melhor me vestir e ir para casa antes que meu amigo pense que fui abduzido.

\- Oh sim! Você quer... que te leve em casa ou qualquer coisa assim?

\- Não, relaxa! Peço um táxi.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho sim. – ele olhou para cima do balcão, atrás de Derek – É seu celular?

\- Sim, é o meu... – ele não acabou de responder porque Stiles já tinha o aparelho em mãos – O que está fazendo?

\- Registrando meu número. Se quiser aparecer no Wolves qualquer dia, me dá um toque.

Derek apenas concordou com a cabeça e permaneceu na cozinha enquanto Stiles se arrumava. Antes de ir embora o rapaz passou por Derek e se atreveu a deixar um beixo na curxa de seu pescoço.

\- Excelente noite! Te vejo por aí!

O advogado sorriu e foi tomar um banho. Tinha combinado de almoçar com sua irmã no sábado e precisava contar para ela sua aventura, embora preferisse deixar os detalhes mais sujos apenas para sua própria imaginação. Quem sabe agora Laura daria uma folga e o deixaria ficar em casa pelos próximos dez meses?

O que ele não esperava era que ele mesmo não quisesse ficar em casa depois daquela noite. E quando Stiles mandou a primeira mensagem perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo na quarta-feira, ele não pensou duas vezes e saiu do escritório mais cedo para que eles fossem ao cinema.

E ao restaurante na quinta.

E ao Wolves na Sexta.

E em todas as vezes ao apartamento de Derek. Para algumas horas de “entretenimento adulto saudável” como o jornalista insistia em brincar.

Foi por isso que Derek estranhou quando Stiles se atrasou para o encontro no Wolves naquele sábado. Olhou para o relógio algumas vezes. Tentou o celular do rapaz, mas ele não atendeu. Perguntou para a garçonete, que agora ele sabia se chamar Erica, mas ela também não tinha notícias e pareceu preocupada.

Derek esperou quase uma hora e por fim desistiu. Ligaria para Stiles no dia seguinte.

Do outro lado da cidade, o rapaz estava em pé, apavorado, observando o estado de seu apartamento completamente revirado enquanto os policiais procuravam sabe-se lá o quê. Reviraram potes de mantimentos, gavetas de utensílios domésticos, suas gavetas de roupas, tudo no banheiro e até mesmo rasgaram as almofadas do sofá.

Ele havia chegado mais cedo e estava se preparando para encontrar Derek quando ouviu a batida na porta e o grito:

\- FBI. Estamos procurando senhor Krzystofin Stilinski.

Stiles não sabia se ficava mais surpreso pelo FBI o estar procurando ou por alguém, além de sua mãe, conseguir pronunciar seu nome. Abriu a porta achando se tratar de uma pegadinha, mas antes de se dar conta estava pressionado contra a parede, as mãos sendo algemadas enquanto o agente informava:

\- O senhor está sendo detido para prestar depoimento sobre a sua participação no sequestro de Jackson Whittemore, filho do governador.

Mesmo se o agente não tivesse falado para ele ficar em silêncio antes de chamar um advogado, ele sentia que não conseguiria proferir uma palavra sequer. Não via Jackson desde o último natal que passou em Beacon Hills, há quase dois anos.

Tentou controlar os pensamentos para evitar uma crise de pânico sabendo que os policiais não encontrariam nada ali. Tudo seria um mal-entendido, sem provas, ele iria para a delegacia, informaria que não sabia de nada e seria liberado em seguida.

\- Aqui! – a voz de um dos agentes chamou atenção dos demais e Stiles observou o rapaz segurando seu exemplar volume único de O Senhor dos Anéis.

Dentro, o livro havia sido cortado e os documentos de Jackson, bem como seu anel de formatura no curso de engenharia estavam guardados em um saco plástico.

\- Isso não é meu! – Stiles se ouviu gritando.

\- Bem, senhor Stilinski, isso é o que a perícia vai dizer! – o agente que segurava seus braços parecia cético e empurrou o jornalista para fora do apartamento. – Você pode querer contratar um advogado. Assim que chegarmos na delegacia terá direito a um telefonema.

Stiles suspirou, pensando que poderia ligar para Derek. O cara devia ser bom no que fazia, já que tinha tanto dinheiro. Só então se deu conta de que seu celular não estava em seu bolso. Ele o havia esquecido no jornal. E o único número de telefone que sabia sem precisar usar a agenda do aparelho era o de Scott, seu melhor amigo.

Teria que se contentar com isso, explicar a situação para Scott e torcer para ele conseguir encontrar Derek. Sabendo como os Whittemore sempre conseguiam o que queriam, tinha certeza que se o governador o queria atrás das grades, era lá que ele ficaria. Derek podia ser sua única chance.

***

Derek chegou em casa de mau humor e se jogou no sofá, puxando o celular do bolso da jaqueta de couro para tentar ligar mais uma vez para Stiles. Mas antes que pudesse chamar, o aparelho vibrou e ele olhou desconfiado, vendo se tratar de sua irmã.

\- O que foi, Laura? – ele perguntou sem rodeio.

\- Está ocupado?

\- Não exatamente.

\- Então coloque seu melhor terno. Estamos sendo chamados na casa do Governador Whittemore. Parece que seu filho foi sequestrado e o FBI já prendeu o suspeito.

\- E nós com isso? A investigação já chegou ao fim? Já encontraram o rapaz?

\- Ainda não.

\- Então por que ele já está atrás de nós?

\- Para ter certeza de que os melhores vão cuidar do caso. Ele quer a pena máxima para quem fez isso.

\- O filho do governador é um grande babaca. Os sequestradores deveriam ganhar um Nobel da Paz por livrar o mundo daquela criatura.

\- Nós não recebemos para julgar nossos clientes, Derek.

\- Sim, nós recebemos para ajudar caras maus a parecerem bonzinhos perante a mídia.

\- Não, nós fazemos caras maus parecerem bonzinhos perante o juiz. Quem cuida da mídia é o Peter.

Derek suspirou, já abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa para pegar uma camisa limpa.

\- Te encontro lá em quarenta minutos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eu não entendo nada sobre a polícia ou a justiça norte-americana. Tudo o que sei é baseado em filme e seriado, portanto dê um desconto...rs...
> 
> como já disse antes, nunca escrevi uma fic policial e nunca usei esse estilo de cortar de uma cena para outra dentro do mesmo capítulo. Então, aqui é tudo nova experiência. Tomara que vocês continuem gostando.

Derek estacionou o carro quase em frente ao prédio elegante no coração de Manhattan. Laura já esperava por ele na portaria, ao lado de dois homens vestidos com ternos escuros. Ela não deixou Derek questionar, apenas puxou o irmão pela manga do terno e andou com ele até o elevador. Eles já eram esperados pelo governador e sua equipe.

Assim que a porta se fechou e o elevador começou a subir, Derek mencionou:

\- O FBI está envolvido na investigação?

\- Sim. – Laura respondeu, ajeitando a gola da camisa social azul marinho que vestia por baixo do tailleur cinza chumbo.

\- Nem vou comentar que isso é um total desperdício de dinheiro público.

\- Nosso trabalho não é comentar. – Laura o lembrou – Vamos ouvir o que o governador tem para dizer, reunir as provas e nos preparar para o julgamento.

O elevador se abriu para o corredor bem iluminado e decorado. Eles seguiram até a porta do apartamento que já estava aberta e uma equipe de policiais monitorava as ligações telefônicas à espera de um contato dos sequestradores.

\- Lembre-se, eu falo e...

\- Eu penso. Ok, não se preocupe. – ele deu um sorriso irônico para a irmã no momento em que o governador os avistou.

O homem veio em sua direção, os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, a camisa social para fora da calça, sem gravata e o olhar cansado. Sua esposa estava sentada no sofá, um porta-retratos em mãos e o olhar perdido na parede oposta.

\- Hales, que bom que vieram!

\- Governador, não posso dizer que é um prazer estar aqui. Não nesta situação. – Laura aceitou o aperto de mão e seguiu para a sala onde os agentes estavam.

\- Por favor, me chame de Oliver. – o governador pediu, enquanto andavam pela casa.

Os três se sentaram na sala de estar, o governador ao lado da esposa, enquanto Laura e Derek ocuparam cada um uma cadeira de veludo. Derek observava tudo, notando a coloração levemente amarelada da água que Jane Whittemore bebia aos poucos. Devia ser algum tipo de calmante, o que justificaria a expressão vazia que ela tinha no rosto, apesar da mão que segurava o porta-retratos com a foto do filho ter os nós dos dedos já esbranquiçados pela força que fazia.

Oliver, a seu lado, acariciava a mão da esposa, olhando para ela visivelmente preocupado com seus nervos. O paletó e a gravata estavam jogados no encosto do sofá, o que provava que ele teve pouco tempo desde que chegou em casa.

Os federais estavam mais afastados, com seus equipamentos montados na mesa da sala de jantar. Eram apenas dois homens totalmente focados no monitor do notebook que havia sido ligado a outros aparelhos. Derek supôs que eles estavam fazendo mais do que esperar um telefonema.

O governador deve ter visto seu interesse na equipe, porque logo explicou:

\- Eles estão tentando rastrear o GPS do carro de Jackson e do seu celular. Mas até agora nenhum sucesso. O celular só dá desligado e o carro não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum.

\- O que o senhor quer de nós exatamente, Oliver? – Laura indagou, indo direto ao assunto – Sem contato dos sequestradores, Jackson sendo maior, o caso pode ser visto como uma crise de rebeldia, um jovem homem querendo se ver livre dos olhares constantes da mídia. Ainda mais com a campanha para a reeleição, o estado inteiro tem os olhos voltados para sua família.

\- Jackson não é assim. – Oliver respondeu – Ele sempre me apoiou, sempre esteve presente em todas as campanhas. Amava a política tanto quanto eu. Ele pediu uns dias de férias, longe de casa, antes que a parte mais tensa da campanha começasse. Saiu para rever uns amigos de infância, da época em que moramos na Califórnia.

\- O que aconteceu depois disso? – Derek falou, pela primeira vez desde que entrou no apartamento, reparando o olhar magoado que Jane lançou para o marido quando ele mencionou o afastamento do filho.

\- Ele passou alguns dias em Beacon Hills. Nos falávamos todos os dias, mas uma noite ele não ligou. Seu celular parou de atender e quando recebemos uma notícia de lá, foi do escritório do xerife, informando que uma equipe de segurança registrou o sequestro do meu filho.

\- Registrou como?

\- As câmeras de segurança de um posto de gasolina registraram o momento em que dois rapazes abordam meu filho, discutem com ele e acabam levando ele e o carro.

\- Você tem essas filmagens? – Laura ficou curiosa.

\- Estão com o FBI.

\- Ótimo. Vamos precisar de uma cópia disso. E vamos precisar também saber por que os federais estão a frente da investigação. – ela informou.

\- Posso listar uma série de motivos, senhora Hale. – Oliver respondeu com calma, mas a tensão nos músculos do seu pescoço era visível – Meu filho foi sequestrado na Califórnia, nós moramos em Nova York. E o principal suspeito do caso, que aliás, está atrás das grades nesse momento, também mora aqui. Mas o fator principal é que esse suspeito é filho do xerife de Beacon Hills. Acho que a polícia de lá fica automaticamente tendenciosa num caso como esse.

\- É o bastante para mim! – Laura deu de ombros – Mas ainda preciso de todas as provas, mesmo as mais circunstanciais. Além da ficha do suspeito. Isso vai nos ajudar a montar um perfil capaz de convencer qualquer júri que o cara é um verdadeiro criminoso. Conte conosco, governador. Assim que o FBI achar seu filho, nós vamos ter certeza de que os culpados passem um bom tempo atrás das grades.

Um tempo depois eles saíram do apartamento com a garantia que as provas seriam deixadas em seu escritório na manhã seguinte. Não trocaram palavras no elevador ou no hall, apenas quando chegaram a calçada é que Derek questionou:

\- Onde está seu carro?

\- Vim de táxi. – e vendo as sobrancelhas dele erguidas numa clara expressão de incredulidade ela acrescentou – Agora você vai ser um irmão lindo e prestativo e me dar uma carona, certo?

Eles entraram no veículo e apenas depois de se distanciarem pelo menos uns dois quarteirões, Laura suspirou.

\- Você também não acreditou muito no sofrimento do governador, né? Aliás, aposto que você não acreditou em uma palavra do que ele disse.

\- Você vive me dizendo que nosso trabalho não é acreditar nos nossos clientes, mas fazer o juiz acreditar. – Derek respondeu sem tirar os olhos da direção.

\- Sim, mas isso não me impede de achar que essa história é bem mais do que um simples caso de sequestro.

\- Vai querer brincar de investigadora agora?

\- Se for preciso... Esse caso vai ser grande, Derek! Tão grande que pode nos colocar como os melhores advogados da América. Ou derrubar um meteoro nas nossas cabeças. Só quero ter certeza de que teremos todas as armas nas mãos, para ir com o caso até o fim ou ter argumentos para abandoná-lo.

Derek não falou nada. Aliás, era essa sua principal característica. Laura era a voz, os sorrisos e os gestos, toda cênica, capaz de seduzir um júri apenas com sorrisos e frases de efeito. Mas Derek era o cérebro, era ele quem unia as peças, encontrava as brechas, observava as testemunhas. Sua irmã vivia brincando, dizendo que ele era capaz de ouvir o coração das testemunhas acelerando quando elas diziam uma mentira e quando ele se levantava diante do júri para falar alguma coisa, era causa ganha. Poucas palavras e muito efeito.

Dirigiu o resto do caminho pensando em tudo o que ouviu na casa e mais ainda em tudo o que viu. Mal se despediu da irmã quando a deixou em seu endereço e seguiu rumo a seu apartamento. O que mais o incomodou aquela noite foi Jane e o calmante no copo com água. Jane e o olhar magoado para o marido. Jane e as mãos apertadas sobre a foto do filho, como se tivesse medo que ele escapasse de seus dedos.

***

\- Stilinski! - a voz do guarda de plantão na delegacia o fez saltar do banco. Ele estava naquele lugar há pelo menos 10 horas. Seu telefonema para Scott durou o suficiente para explicar ao amigo que ele deveria buscar seu celular na sede da revista e ligar para Derek. Assim, o que o oficial falou em seguida o deixou perplexo - Sua advogada está aqui pra te soltar.

Ele andou atrás do guarda lembrando que Derek havia falado que sua irmã trabalhava com ele, mas não imaginava que o advogado pudesse tê-la enviado em seu lugar.

Quando entrou na sala do delegado sua surpresa foi ainda maior ao ver os belos cachos ruivos que ele conhecia bem. Aliás, ruivo não, ele se corrigiu mentalmente, loiro morango.

\- Lydia! - ele exclamou, um misto de alívio e surpresa na voz, acompanhado do dsapontamento por Derek não estar ali.

\- Pegue suas coisas. - ela ordenou sem olhar em sua cara.

\- Minhas coisas?

\- Sim, a menos que você queira deixar sua carteira para pagar o café da manhã desses nobres homens da lei. - ela deu um sorriso simpático para os dois oficiais na sala que pareceram ligeiramente corados com o comentário.

\- Ok! - ele pegou rapidamente o saco plástico que continha sua carteira, relógio, chaves de casa e do carro.

Eles seguiram em silêncio para fora da delegacia, Lydia falando apenas quando atravessaram para o ar frio da manhã:

\- Meu carro está no estacionamento há duas quadras daqui. Vou te dar uma carona até a casa de Scott.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas se calou em seguida vendo o olhar quase mortal que ela lhe lançou. Assim que viraram a esquina, Stiles observou Scott parado ao lado do carro de Lydia. Ele parecia tenso, mas seu rosto se aliviou em um sorriso assim que viu o amigo se aproximando.

\- Não falem nada até estarmos dentro do carro. – Lydia ordenou e eles arregalaram os olhos, espantados, mas obedeceram.

Assim que ela ligou o veículo, soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Ótimo, Stilinski! Pode me dizer como se meteu nessa encrenca?

\- Ei, desde quando você me chama pelo meu sobrenome?

\- Desde que você faz uma merda absurda e me faz perder uma noite de sono, bancando a filha da puta no laboratório forensi insistindo para que fizessem o exame das impressões digitais encontradas nos documentos do Jackson que estavam no seu apartamento!

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu não faço ideia de como aquelas coisas apareceram lá!

\- Já sei disso, pois se suas impressões estivessem naquele saco plástico, não teria conseguido o seu habeas corpus. Agora, tudo o que o governador tem contra você são provas circunstanciais e seu histórico policial.

\- Não tenho um histórico policial! – ele protestou.

\- Você tem uma ordem de restrição contra Jackson, da época da escola, lembra?

\- Sim, lembro! Uma ordem de restrição que eu ganhei por fazer um favor para você! – ele rebateu.

\- Exatamente por esse motivo que estou aqui agora, fazendo esse favor de defender você. – ela sorriu de um jeito cínico que o fez suspirar, exasperado.

\- Por que ela? Não te pedi pra pegar meu telefone e ligar para Derek? – ele perguntou para Scott, apontando para Lydia, que lhe fez uma careta.

\- Cara, sua mesa na revista foi toda revirada pelo FBI também. Danny disse que eles apareceram lá e levaram tudo. Blocos de anotações, o computados, dois pen drives, todos os CD’s e o seu celular. Até o cesto de lixo foi levado junto! Não consegui o telefone desse Derek que você falou!

\- Ótimo, agora o FBI vai revirar o meu computador para descobrir que uso a internet do trabalho para acessar o RedTube. – Stiles retrucou, irônico – Não tem nada lá que eles podem achar interessante. Nem no meu celular. Aliás, a única coisa interessante no meu celular era o número do Derek.

\- Quem é esse Derek que você não para de falar? – Lydia questionou, virando a esquina rumo à casa de Scott.

\- Derek Hale, um advogado com quem ele tá saindo. – Scott quem respondeu.

Lydia freou o carro na mesma hora e largou o volante, virando para Stiles.

\- Você está saindo com Derek Hale?

\- Não sei se “saindo com” é a definição exata, mas a gente tem se visto há uma semana. Qual o problema nisso? Vai dizer que agora que eu desencantei de você e aceitei que sou gay você está com ciúmes de mim e ia me pedir para pagar seus serviços como advogada com meu credicorpo?

\- Não seja ridículo! – ela revirou os olhos enquanto Scott segurava uma risada – É só que mesmo que você recupere seu celular e o número do telefone dele, vai estar proibido de sair com ele por um bom tempo.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Derek Hale e sua irmã, Laura, são os advogados de Oliver Whittemore.

***

Derek chegou cedo ao escritório e pela primeira vez encontrou Laura em sua sala antes dele. Ela analisava uma série de papéis e revia o vídeo do sequestro do filho do governador.

\- Caiu da cama? – ele perguntou, jogando a pasta sobre uma cadeira e dando a volta na mesa para cumprimentar a irmã adequadamente, com um beijo na testa.

\- Não consegui dormir, na verdade. – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de um arquivo policial. – Isso chegou hoje cedo e já comecei a analisar tudo o que os federais têm sobre o caso.

\- Alguma informação relevante?

\- Bom, o suspeito foi colega de escola de Jackson. Na época em que estavam no primeiro ano, o governador, que era apenas promotor da cidade, conseguiu uma ordem de restrição contra o adolescente.

\- Qual a acusação?

\- O garoto roubou um camburão da delegacia e deixou Jackson algemado dentro dele no meio da reserva florestal por cerca de 16 horas.

Derek não conseguiu segurar uma risada e até mesmo Laura sorriu.

\- Ele devia ter uma ordem de restrição contra a gente também. Na faculdade, fiz Jackson andar fantasiado de empregada durante um mês como condição para ele entrar na irmandade. – o advogado comentou, com uma expressão sacana.

\- Lembro das fotos que você me mandou. Acho que ainda as tenho em meu e-mail. – Laura respondeu – Mas o mais interessante é que no processo que culminou com a ordem de restrição, não consta o depoimento do rapaz que prendeu Jackson. Só no fichamento policial, que foi desconsiderado durante o processo.

\- E o que o moleque alegou?

\- Que havia feito aquilo como um favor. Segundo ele, Jackson estava usando anabolizantes e ele fez isso para que ele ficasse sem usar por um dia e não fosse pego no teste para o campeonato intermunicipal de lacrosse.

\- Mas o filho do promotor não poderia nunca se ver envolvido com esse tipo de coisa, certo? Aposto que o caso foi tratado como bullying! – Derek presumiu.

\- Não. Aí que está o interessante! Se o rapaz tivesse sido condenado por bullying, ele não teria sido aceito em Berkeley para cursar Ciência Forensi e Comunicação.

\- Isso não faz sentido.

\- Faz todo sentido, Derek. Jackson era culpado, seu pai sabia, mas se a informação de que o rapaz estava usando substâncias ilícitas, ele podia perder o cargo como promotor e ser impedido de concorrer às eleições para a prefeitura e depois para o governo de Nova York. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não quis prejudicar o rapaz que teria ajudado seu filho a não ser acusado nos exames anti-dopping.

\- Você não está forçando muito as evidências, não?

\- Não se você observar o vídeo do tal sequestro. – ela virou o notebook para o irmão e colocou play no vídeo.

Na tela apareceu a imagem de duas bombas de gasolina e o horário marcava 00h37min. Em poucos instantes, o porsche prateado de Jackson estaciona ao lado de uma das bombas e ele desce do carro, abastece o veículo e sai em direção ao que deve ser a entrada da loja de conveniência, puxando a carteira para pagar pelo combustível. Nesse momento, dois sujeitos param ao lado do carro e aguardam por Jackson. O filho do governador volta e começa a conversar normalmente com os dois rapazes, um moreno alto e um mais claro de cabelo curto, quase raspado. O moreno tira alguma coisa do bolso e lança para Jackson, que pega o objeto pequeno e olha para a mão, guardando o objeto no bolso. Nesse momento, o rapaz de cabelo curto faz uma saudação e abre a porta do carona do carro de Jackson, que acaba balançando a cabeça e entrando no veículo. O rapaz olha para os lados, como se certificando que ninguém os viu e entra no veículo, agitando a mão para que o moreno assuma o outro lado e o veículo saí com um arranque.

\- Ele não me pareceu contrariado ao entrar no veículo. – Derek murmura.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Isso foi quando?

\- Sexta passada.

\- Qual dos dois rapazes está preso?

\- Nenhum. A advogada do principal suspeito conseguiu um habeas corpus e ele saiu hoje cedo da delegacia. Não sei como ela fez isso, mas deve ter acampado em frente à casa do juiz. Lydia Martin sabe ser uma vadia quando quer!

\- O governador não vai ficar feliz com isso. – ele respondeu em voz baixa, folheando as páginas dos arquivos policiais antigos e finalmente pegando o registro de prisão feito na noite anterior com o nome estranho do suspeito e quando abriu a pasta que continha uma foto de frente e de lado do suposto sequestrador, sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés.

\- Não. Mas podemos reverter isso e manda-lo de volta para a cadeia. A menos que ele tenha um bom álibi, que o tire realmente de Beacon Hills na madrugada de sexta passada. – ela finalmente encarou o irmão que tinha o rosto pálido e a boca ligeiramente aberta – Derek, está tudo bem? O que você tem?

\- Álibi. – ele murmurou – O álibi do suspeito, Laura.

\- O que tem o álibi desse rapaz?

\- O álibi dele sou eu. 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

\- Espere um minuto! – Laura pediu, esfregando os olhos sem saber se ria ou se ficava brava – Você quer me dizer que o cara com quem você foi pra cama praticamente a semana inteira...

\- Nós não fomos só pra cama! – Derek quase rosnou pra irmã.

\- Ok, vocês foderam na sala e na cozinha também, mas...

\- Laura! Você queria que eu fizesse um amigo e eu fiz.

\- Um amigo com benefícios.

\- Ainda assim um amigo. A gente foi ao cinema, fomos assistir ao jogo de basquete e...

\- Fizeram sexo. Um monte de sexo pelo que eu posso dizer de todas as vezes que você chegou sorrindo ao escritório.

\- Ok, nós tivemos algum sexo... – ele sentia as pontas das orelhas queimarem com a vergonha que sentia – Mas a questão é que ele não estava em Beacon Hills na sexta em que o acusaram de sequestrar Jackson.

\- Você tem alguma prova além dos lençóis sujos da sua cama, Derek “Lewinsky”?

\- Isso foi nojento, Laura! – ele fez uma careta – Mas tem as imagens da câmera de segurança do prédio. Garagem, portaria, elevador, o hall da cobertura...

A advogada ainda sorria, mas seus pensamentos já estavam trabalhando a uma velocidade acima da média. Ela puxou as evidências novamente e entre os muitos papéis contidos ali encontrou um recibo e mostrou a Derek.

Era do posto de gasolina de onde vinham as imagens. Uma compra de batatas fritas, kit-kat e ginger ale tinha sido feita com o cartão de crédito em nome de Stiles. As 10 da noite.

\- Laura, isso é...

\- A que horas você disse que chegou no Wolves? – ela interrompeu.

\- Por volta das 8:30.

\- E o que fez lá?

\- Você está me interrogando?

\- Não, estou sendo a advogada incrível que sempre fui e tentando juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça fazendo as perguntas corretas. Agora responda, o que fez lá?

\- Sentei junto ao balcão, pedi uma cerveja. Erica trouxe junto com um pote de amendoins.

\- Quem é Erica?

\- A balconista.

\- Não sabia que ela era sua amiga.

\- Ela é amiga de Stiles, ele nos apresentou.

\- Ok, Erica trouxe sua cerveja com amendoins e daí...?

\- Desafrouxei a gravata, prestei atenção no jogo no telão e pedi mais uma cerveja.

\- Foi quando Stiles chegou?

\- Sim, mais ou menos na metade da segunda cerveja. Ele cumprimentou Erica, pediu umas bebidas e acabamos conversando.

\- E depois disso vocês foram pra cama?

\- Não! Nós conversamos mais, rimos de algumas bobagens. Até que Stiles foi abordado por um sujeito mais velho.

\- Que sujeito?

\- Não sei, ele não disse o nome, só disse que era amigo do pai dele. Mas ele parecia incomodado. Então eu o tirei do bar e aí sim fomos pro meu apartamento.

\- Vocês chegaram no seu apartamento a que horas?

\- Umas onze, onze e meia.

\- E que horas ele foi embora?

Derek não respondeu. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, puxando um papel aleatório para fingir se concentrar.

\- Derek, que horas ele foi embora?

\- As 8 da manhã!

\- O quê? – Laura parecia quase histérica. Também, não era sempre que Derek levava alguém para seu apartamento. Aliás, seu apartamento era território para um quarto ou quinto encontro. O que não acontecia muito já que antes do terceiro ele perdia a paciência com a pessoa. E mesmo que viesse a acontecer, ele nunca os deixava passar a noite.

\- Não foi nada demais! – ele protestou, antes que ela começasse a especular mais do que devia.

\- Pelo contrário, irmãozinho! Foi algo muito interessante. Mas vamos falar sobre isso depois. Agora nossa preocupação maior aqui é o fato de que além de acusarem uma pessoa nitidamente inocente, temos um caso de falsificação de documentos. Quem quer que esteja por trás disso quer mais do que preocupar o governador, quer tirar Stiles do caminho. E não vai medir esforços para conseguir isso.

\- Stiles não parece o tipo de cara que tem um monte de inimigos pelo mundo.

\- Ele não precisa de um monte se tiver ao menos um que sabe o que está fazendo. Mas para isso, vamos ter que entrar em contato com ele. Mas como estamos do outro lado do campo de guerra, só temos uma coisa a fazer.

\- Falar com sua advogada. – Derek presumiu e Laura acenou afirmativamente, a boca franzida, já antevendo o desprazer de ficar na mesma sala com Lydia Martin.

***

\- Eu não tenho cartão de crédito! – Stiles dizia para Lydia pela quarta vez desde que se reuniram no escritório da advogada para analisar a situação do repórter.

\- Nós já sabemos disso, Stiles! A questão é que alguém, de posse de todos os seus dados, fez um cartão de crédito no seu nome e o usou na noite do crime, um jeito simples de te colocar em Beacon Hills mesmo que você estivesse no Alasca. Nós precisamos de outras provas concretas de que você estava em Nova York, naquela noite.

\- Os vídeos de segurança do Wolves? – ele sugeriu.

\- Erica já me garantiu que nenhum deles pega a sua chegada.

\- O pessoal da redação...?

\- Totalmente circunstancial. Nenhum vídeo, nada de cartão de ponto eletrônico... Seria a palavra deles contra um recibo impresso. O que acha que pesa mais para o júri?

Eles ficaram em silêncio, analisando as cópias das provas levantadas pelo FBI quando Lydia questionou:

\- Você não foi ao banco, ao shopping, qualquer lugar que tenha uma câmera de segurança naquele dia?

\- Não, só no... – ele respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos – Só no apartamento do Derek. Lembro da câmera do elevador. Mas já que ele é o advogado do pai do Jackson...

\- Tenho minhas suspeitas que ele aceite colaborar! – Lydia concluiu, reparando a sombra magoada que passou pelo olhar do amigo.

\- Alguma chance de pedirmos que o FBI colha meu depoimento com um polígrafo?

\- Sim, podemos solicitar isso, mas vai depender do juiz aceitar o gráfico impresso como prova. Sem contar que até agora estamos lidando com um caso de sequestro, mas se quem pegou Jackson demorar muito para fazer contato, a família pode querer tratar o assunto como assassinato presumido.

\- Cara, como minha vida pode ficar tão fodida assim?

Lydia ia responder, mas seu celular tocou e ela se afastou um pouco para atender:

\- Martin!

_\- Doutora Lydia Martin, aqui é Laura Hale._

Se Lydia não fosse tão dissimulada, teria arregalado os olhos com a identificação de sua interlocutora.

\- Em que posso ajuda-la? – ela tomou o cuidado de não repetir o sobrenome para não alarmar Stiles.

_\- Temos um caso em comum. Pelo que me consta a senhora é a advogada do senhor Stilinski._

\- Sim, sim, essa sou eu.

_\- Estive analisando as provas contra o seu cliente hoje, senhorita Martin. Minha equipe e eu chegamos a algumas conclusões bastante interessantes._

\- Como a conclusão de que meu cliente é tão inocente quanto o Bambi?

_\- Sarcasmo. Aprecio isso. Mas creio que temos algo a tratar que vai além da pseudo-inocência do senhor Stilinski. Só não acho conveniente falar sobre isso por telefone._

\- Que seja, posso ir ao seu escritório.

_\- Não! – ela cortou de um modo quase ríspido – Prefiro que seja um território neutro. Pode me encontrar esta tarde na biblioteca central?_

\- Esteja lá as três em ponto.

Lydia desligou e encarou Stiles que roía as unhas ansiosamente.

\- Vou me encontrar com Laura Hale hoje. Aparentemente, ela quer discutir algo sobre o processo.

\- Posso ir junto?

\- Olha, Stiles, por mais que você esteja com saudade do seu namoradinho, a última coisa que precisamos é transformar esse caso de sequestro e falsificação em algo relacionado a escândalo sexual. Quanto menos gente souber do seu envolvimento com o advogado do governador, melhor.

***

Lydia entrou na biblioteca exatamente as 3 da tarde. Usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa verde musgo de gola alta e uma bolsa de couro marrom, combinando com as botas de salto agulha. O cabelo havia sido preso num rabo de cavalo displicente e quem a visse diria que era um visual totalmente diferente do que ela costumava ostentar nos tribunais.

Correu os olhos pelas mesas, notando que Laura havia escolhido uma mesa mais ao fundo, destinada aos estudos em grupo, de modo que poderiam conversar sem prejudicar os demais.

Andou até lá e sentou-se de frente para a morena, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

\- Você é pontual. – Laura comentou, olhando o relógio.

\- Apenas uma das minhas muitas qualidades. Pontual e objetiva, o que quer comigo?

\- Falar sobre as provas contra o seu cliente.

\- Provas? Você fala de um vídeo com péssima resolução que mostra Jackson claramente conversando com outros dois rapazes de forma amigável? Ou então de um recibo forjado de cartão de crédito que meu cliente afirma não possuir? Aliás, um recibo forjado na mesma noite que meu cliente teve momentos agradáveis com o seu irmão?

Lydia encarava Derek, como se o acusasse em pensamento de ser responsável por Stiles não se ver livre das acusações.

\- Exatamente essas provas! Estamos aqui para propor um acordo.

\- Não existe acordo, Hale! Meu cliente é inocente...

\- Nós sabemos! – Laura interrompeu, deixando Lydia de boca aberta – Nós sabemos que Stiles é inocente, temos a cópia da câmera de segurança do apartamento do meu irmão para tirá-lo da cena do crime.

\- Não entendo.

\- Senhorita Martin, meu irmão e eu estamos aqui hoje para propor um acordo não para definirmos qualquer tipo de confissão e redução de pena para o seu cliente. Acredito que já deva ter percebido que essa situação não coloca Stiles apenas no lugar errado e na hora errada.

\- Principalmente porque ele não esteve em nenhum lugar que não seja a cama do seu irmão. – Lydia pontuou, fazendo Derek corar.

\- O que quer que esteja acontecendo, é muito mais que um mal entendido. – Laura tornou a falar. – Mas não podemos descobrir tudo se não tivermos acesso a todas as informações.

\- Você quer acesso às informações que tenho do meu cliente?

\- Nós queremos unir forças, senhorita Martin. Ter acesso a suas informações e dar a você acesso às nossas informações, inclusive as impressões que tivemos do nosso primeiro encontro com o governador.

\- Isso não seria anti-ético, senhorita Hale?

\- Anti ético? Em que aspecto? Até o presente o momento, fomos contratados para acusar o seu cliente por sequestro. Mas para que haja sequestro é necessário que haja contato dos sequestradores, o que não ocorreu. Até que isso venha a acontecer, meu compromisso como advogada é com a lei e a justiça, o que me faz automaticamente comprometida com a verdade. Acho que estou sendo muito mais que ética ao lhe propor esse acordo. O que me diz, senhorita Martin?

\- Digo que é melhor me chamar de Lydia.

A advogada de Stiles sorriu para Laura e Derek observou as duas mulheres trocarem um aperto de mãos. Ele soltou a respiração que não havia percebido ter prendido durante a conversa das duas advogadas. Sentia-se aliviado por pensar que desse jeito Stiles teria uma grande chance de se livrar das acusações, mas não pôde evitar o frio que percorreu sua espinha ao pensar o que poderia resultar da união das duas mais ferozes advogadas de Nova York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem não se lembra do caso Lewinsky, aqui está o link para compreenderem a referência:  
> http://www.dpnet.com.br/anteriores/1998/09/12/mundo5_0.html


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas pela demora em postar uma atualização para essa fic. Tentarei não demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo.

Laura, Derek e Lydia passaram a tarde toda na biblioteca municipal, discutindo os aspectos do caso. Se por um lado os Hale possuíam as imagens de Stiles no apartamento de Derek, Lydia tinha seu relacionamento com o filho do governador para poder fornecer detalhes da dinâmica familiar dos Whittemore.

\- E Jackson nunca foi flor que se cheire. – ela mencionou, bebericando o café que Derek havia buscado para os três – Digamos que ele era o clichê americano: bonito, rico, bom em esporte, burro e estimulador de todo o bullying que acontecia em Beacon Hills.

\- Stiles já foi vítima dele? – Laura questionou.

\- Com certeza. – Lydia respondeu rápido – Era a vítima preferida dele, na verdade.

\- Isso complica a situação. Dá um “motivo” para Stiles ser citado, além da brincadeira com o camburão. – Derek murmurou.

\- Se eu fosse Stiles, teria me vingado há muito tempo. Jackson sempre foi um babaca e o problema dele com Stiles era por minha causa.

\- Como assim? – Laura perguntou, dando uma mordida em seu muffin.

\- Stiles foi apaixonado por mim por anos. Até ele perceber que era gay, acho que fui a única mulher que ele se interessou. Jackson tinha ciúmes e usava qualquer motivo para soca-lo nos armários, rasgar seu dever de casa, derrubar sua bandeja no almoço.

\- Ninguém na escola fez nada para conter esse tipo de violência?

\- Ninguém seria louco de denunciar o filho do promotor, depois prefeito e finalmente deputado. – a ruiva respirou fundo – Mas eles não brigaram a vida inteira. No nosso último ano, os dois se deram relativamente bem.

\- Mas foi no último ano que Stiles o prendeu no camburão.

\- Ele só estava me fazendo um favor. – ela revelou, confirmando o que eles já sabiam – A única chance de Jackson ir para uma boa faculdade seria com uma bolsa de estudos, por causa do Lacrosse. Mas se ele fosse pego nos exames anti-dopping do campeonato daquele ano, essas chances iriam para o espaço. Stiles me viu discutindo com Jackson e depois chorando no estacionamento da escola. Foi quando ele teve a ideia de prender Jackson um dia inteiro para que ele ficasse limpo, antes do exame.

\- O que aconteceu depois disso? – Derek quis saber.

\- Jackson passou nos testes, conseguiu a bolsa e o pai dele retirou as acusações contra Stiles. E os dois meio que se tornaram amigos. Ou melhor, colegas que se toleravam. Fomos juntos a alguns lugares como boliche, cinema, um acampamento.

\- Você tem fotos desses momentos? – Laura questionou – Porque se tiver, é bom mostrar que a relação deles não era tão tempestuosa como o FBI pode pensar.

\- Tenho algumas. Vou separar quando chegar em casa e mando no seu e-mail.

\- Agradeço.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, até que Lydia começou a arrumar suas coisas, guardando as cópias dos arquivos que eles fizeram em sua pasta.

\- Seria melhor sair agora. – ela ergueu um dedo ao notar que Derek estava prestes a falar – Sei que quer mandar um recado, falar com ele, mas acho melhor que Stiles continue pensando que você é apenas o advogado do governador. Pelo menos por enquanto. Não sabemos quem está nos observando, não temos ideia da seriedade da situação.

\- Concordo com Lydia, Der. Quando tivermos mais controle sobre os fatos, aí vocês podem se falar.

\- E nós mesmas não devemos manter contato. Pelo menos, não direto.

\- E como vamos fazer para trocar informações?

\- Ligue para esse lugar. – ela tirou um cartão da bolsa e colocou sobre a mesa.

\- Gêmeos do Oriente? – Derek franziu a testa lendo o nome do restaurante oriental mais famoso da cidade.

\- Sim! O Yakisoba deles é divino. Recomendo também Yakimeshi de frutos do mar. Só não se esqueçam de pedir um rolinho primavera extra. Tenho certeza que eles vão caprichar no recheio.

Ela piscou para os irmãos e saiu da biblioteca com a mesma determinação com que tinha chegado há quase três horas.

**********************

Stiles estava sentado em seu apartamento, já devidamente liberado das investigações, enquanto esperava Scott voltar. O rapaz havia saído para encontrar Isaac e buscar comida mexicana para os três.

Lydia havia conseguido recuperar seu telefone e ele agora olhava para o número de Derek no visor, em dúvida se ligava ou não para o advogado. Releu todas as mensagens que Derek lhe enviou na sexta-feira, sorrindo amargurado com a preocupação estampada nas palavras e pensando que agora, que ele e Stiles estavam em lados opostos, nenhuma daquelas palavras faria sentido.

\- Cara, desculpe a demora. O restaurante estava lotado. – Scott falou, entrando no apartamento com Isaac logo atrás de si.

\- Imagino mesmo. – Stiles respondeu – Tão cheio que vocês ficaram ocupados dando uns amassos no estacionamento enquanto isso.

Isaac corou e Scott, que bebia um copo de água, engasgou com o líquido.

\- Podem parar com esse falso pudor. Você não tinha esse chupão no pescoço quando saiu daqui, Scott. – o rapaz levou a mão rapidamente do lado direito do pescoço e Stiles gargalhou. – Fácil descobrir quando vocês se pegam. Não tem nada aí, Scott. Mas foi engraçado ver sua cara de pânico.

Isaac também riu e Scott ficou bravo com o namorado.

\- O que foi? – o loiro perguntou – Você fica bonitinho quando está envergonhado.

Logo os três estavam sentados em volta do balcão da cozinha, comendo tacos e tortilhas, e conversando sobre quadrinhos, bandas e qualquer outro assunto que não tivesse a ver com a acusação de Stiles, quando o telefone do jornalista tocou.

\- Opa, é o Danny. – ele limpou a mão na calça jeans e atendeu ainda de boca cheia – Fala cara!

Ele franziu a sobrancelha, ouvindo o que o rapaz do outro lado da linha falava, balançando a cabeça e fazendo careta para os amigos.

\- Sei, sei disso. Não, fala pro chefe que eu pego minhas férias. Assim não tem mais invasão de FBI na redação. Danny, eu sei que tenho uma matéria engatilhada com a equipe de vôo livre que chega semana que vem da Nova Zelândia, não vou largar essa história pela metade, pode ficar tranquilo.

Ele desligou e conteve o impulso de jogar o telefone longe. Esfregou o rosto e tomou um gole de sua cerveja antes de encarar os amigos.

\- Será que ninguém confia em mim para fazer o meu trabalho? – ele perguntou, a expressão cansada, enquanto saía da cozinha – Acho que perdi o apetite. Aproveitem a noite, vocês dois e não façam muito barulho. A única coisa que preciso agora é de uma boa noite de sono para esquecer que esse dia aconteceu.

Depois de fechar a porta atrás de si, Stiles tirou a camiseta, o jeans, ficando apenas de boxer e abriu o guarda-roupa, tirando de lá o porta-retrato com a foto de sua mãe. Acariciou a imagem com certa reverência e murmurou, antes de se deitar:

\- Ás vezes acho que você é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar.

A notícia sobre o sequestro do filho do governador ainda não tinha saído na mídia, o que Stiles acreditava se tratar de um excelente trabalho da equipe de Relações Públicas do partido Republicano.

Assim, Stiles passou os próximos dias cuidando de acertar suas férias com o pessoal do RH na revista, passando para Danny as pautas que tinha começado a pesquisar e os contatos com os atletas. E entre uma tarefa e outra, Lydia ligava para situá-lo sobre o caso.

Aparentemente, as investigações tinham empacado. O governador não recebeu nenhum contato a respeito de Jackson, mas Stiles tinha certeza que o FBI estava monitorando todos os seus passos e havia grampeado seu telefone.

\- Stilinski. – Danny chamou sua atenção no fim da tarde de quinta-feira – É para você.

Ele passou seu celular para que Stiles atendesse e saiu de perto, ficando na porta da sala enquanto esperava.

\- Alô? – Stiles falou, incerto.

\- Stiles, é Érica!

\- Sunshine, que bom ouvir sua voz!

\- Queria poder dizer o mesmo. Escute bem, ele tem vindo aqui todas as noites. É bom você aparecer e resolver essa situação. – ela disse sem rodeios.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Erica. Você sabe que estou sendo seguido, vigiado, procurado...

\- Não me interessa. Você vem aqui tirar essa cara feia do meu bar ou eu vou na sua casa e chuto o seu traseiro, ok?

A loira desligou antes que Stiles pudesse argumentar e ele apenas devolveu o celular para Danny, comentando:

\- Parece que tenho um encontro hoje a noite.

\- Pela tom de voz da Erica e pela sua cara de velório, o encontro só pode ser com a morte. – Danny brincou.

\- Mais ou menos por aí. – Stiles sorriu e deixou o prédio da redação, pensando se valia a pena ir para casa se arrumar.

Ele optou por ir direto e resolver o problema de uma vez por todas, como arrancar um curativo. Pegou um táxi e seguiu para o Wolves. Pela hora, o bar teria acabado de abrir e, certamente, poucas pessoas estariam por lá.

Sentou-se junto ao balcão e logo Erica se aproximou, já trazendo alguns pretzels e duas doses de tequila.

\- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, olhando os copos pequenos.

\- Isso é o que a gente vai precisar para encarar o que vem por aí. – ela piscou e ergueu um dos copos.

Stiles imitou o gesto e os dois viraram a tequila em silêncio, comendo os pretzels em seguida. Erica permanecia séria, olhando o amigo, até que puxou a garrafa de tequila novamente e serviu mais duas doses.

\- As duas são para você. – ela empurrou os copos, dando um olhar sugestivo para a porta.

Stiles se virou, seguindo o olhar de Erica, mas não estava preparado para o que viu. Derek Hale na porta do Wolves, olhando intrigado para ele. O jornalista virou-se novamente para o balcão, pensando seriamente em seguir a sugestão de Erica e tomar as duas doses de tequila que ela havia deixado a seu alcance.

Seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a madeira polida do balcão, enquanto ele esperava, sem saber ao certo o que preferia: Derek se aproximar ou desistir de entrar e ir embora. Seu coração disparou quando percebeu, pelo canto do olho, o advogado deslizando sobre o banco a seu lado e fazendo um gesto para Erica.

A loira logo veio trazendo a cerveja que Derek gostava de beber e ele afrouxou a gravata e suspirou, pegando a garrafa e tomando um grande gole. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Derek comentou:

\- Você não apareceu. No outro dia.

\- Aposto que você já sabe o motivo. – Stiles retrucou, já prevendo as acusações do advogado.

Mas Derek não disse mais nada, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e continuou bebendo sua cerveja.

\- Conheci sua advogada.

\- Sim, fiquei sabendo.

\- Ela parece competente.

\- Ela é bem mais que isso. – Stiles respondeu, com devoção.

\- Espero que sim. – Derek finalmente olhou para ele.

Stiles não queria ver mais do que realmente havia naquela conversa, não queria procurar entrelinhas, sentimentos não ditos nas palavras do advogado, mas o brilho de esperança no olhar de Derek fez sua garganta se apertar.

\- Quando tudo isso passar... – Derek começou a falar, uma mão estendendo em direção a do jornalista que estava sobre o balcão.

\- Stilinski! – uma voz masculina interrompeu, estragando o momento e Stiles não escondeu o suspiro aborrecido antes de se virar para o homem de terno escuro, parado atrás deles – Acho que veio aqui para me encontrar.

Ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito e Derek franziu a testa reconhecendo o mesmo sujeito que havia abordado Stiles na primeira noite em que ele esteve no Wolves.

\- Você tem o dom de aparecer nos piores momentos. – Stiles resmungou, saltando do banco e seguindo em direção ao banheiro – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

O jornalista não deu um segundo olhar para Derek, apenas andou como um condenado rumo à execução. Dentro do banheiro, ele olhou em todas as cabines e, quando se certificou que estavam sozinhos, encarou o homem que vigiava a porta.

\- O que quer de mim agora?

\- Vai ficar nessa postura defensiva?

\- Vou, pelo menos até você falar o que quer comigo. É melhor ser rápido, ou vão pensar que você veio atrás de um Glory Hole. As pessoas falam sobre as minhas habilidades orais, sabia?

\- As pessoas podem falar o que quiserem. Não é o meu namorado lá fora para me preocupar com a minha imagem.

\- Isso vindo de um homem como você é um grande sinal de maturidade. – Stiles zombou, aproveitando que estava no banheiro, para aliviar a bexiga cheia.

\- Stiles... – sua voz era cansada – Só estou preocupado com você.

\- Stiles? Faz anos que não me chama assim. – o rapaz ponderou, indo lavar as mãos, fechando o zíper da calça quando passava ao lado de seu interlocutor – Acho que está um pouco tarde demais para se preocupar.

\- Se você tivesse me ouvido antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo. – ele segurou o braço do rapaz – Ainda dá tempo...

\- Não!

\- Stiles, não é só o FBI que está lhe seguindo. – ele disse, fazendo o rapaz finalmente prestar alguma atenção – Você não reparou?

\- Vi um carro prata desde que saí de casa hoje cedo, e nos outros dias também. Nada além disso.

\- Porque você não está lidando com amadores. Eles não vão atrás de você com carros e disfarces óbvios. E nem sempre é a mesma pessoa. E agora que certamente viram sua interação com o advogado do governador, pode esperar medidas drásticas.

\- Eles já sabem sobre os arquivos que o Crixus passou para a Sunshine? – era a primeira vez que o homem a sua frente notava algum tipo de temor na voz do jornalista.

\- Sim. Eles não sabem que foi o Crixus que os conseguiu. Mas sabe que você estava envolvido. Sabe o que isso significa?

\- Que eles vão vir atrás de mim.

\- Precisa de proteção? Posso conseguir...

\- Não se preocupe. Sei como conseguir proteção sozinho.

\- Conheço você há tempo suficiente para saber que isso significa que você vai se meter em grandes problemas. – ele deu um sorriso cansado e o rapaz pareceu desarmar por um momento – Por favor, tome cuidado! Se alguma coisa séria acontecer com você...

\- Nada vai acontecer. – ele colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do mais velho – Você me conhece, sabe que nunca dou um passo sem pensar em todas as possibilidades do caminho.

Quando Stiles saiu do banheiro, uns cinco minutos depois do outro sujeito, Derek não estava mais no bar. Ele sentou-se novamente junto ao balcão e Erica lhe trouxe mais tequila, ficando junto dele por um tempo já que o movimento ainda era fraco.

\- O que vai ser agora? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços de modo que seu decote ficasse bem a mostra e quem visse de longe certamente diria que a garçonete estava flertando com um cliente para obter uma boa gorjeta.

\- Kanima. – Stiles respondeu, encarando o copo de tequila antes de virar tudo de uma vez – Vamos soltar o kanima de uma vez.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas logo se recompôs.

\- Se você diz... – ela puxou o celular do avental e digitou uma mensagem rápida, passando o aparelho para Stiles que sorriu em aprovação e apertou a tecla para enviar.

Ele bebeu mais uma dose de tequila e saiu do Wolves, deixando uma gorjeta de 50 dólares para Erica. Durante todo o caminho para casa, mesmo depois de toda a conversa sobre sua segurança e os problemas que tinha se metido, eram as palavras de Derek que ficaram ecoando em sua memória: “quando tudo isso passar”, ele havia dito.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Olha, honestamente não sei o que isso vai virar. Quer dizer, sei como quero terminar a história, mas tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer até lá e como é a primeira vez que escrevo algo com conteúdo policial, ficaria muito grata se me dissessem se está prestando ou não...rs...
> 
> Ah estou sem betagem nessa loucura, então desconsiderem alguns erros, por favor!


End file.
